Bloodstianed Hands Will Never Clean
by Terez
Summary: Previously Ex Assassin. X-23 comes to the institute in search of a normal life and in the process, puts her new family in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know that I should be updating Two Southerners and the Rain (and I am working on the 7****th**** chapter) but this was begging to be written more. Laura's back story will be a combination of the comics and the cartoon. **

_**Italics**_** are telepathic conversations**

* * *

**Unexpected Visit **

A, blue, beat up sedan with an California license plate, pulled up to the Xavier Institute and stopped at the gates. A black haired, female figure, leaned out the driver's window and pushed a button on the intercom, on the wall next to the gate.

"Mutant manor, we take all freaks."

"Tabitha your not suppose to answer the intercom that way." came the harsh whispered reply.

"shh."

"I need to see Logan."

Tabitha and Amara gave each other confused looks before Amara said "Someone came to see Logan."

"And it's a girl, we enter the twilight zone?"

"What are you two doin'?"

Tabitha whirled around to see Logan walk into the kitchen. "God Badger you trying to give us a heart attack?"

"Maybe, and it's Wolverine." He said as he walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

"There's someone at the gate for you." Amara said as she pointed to the intercom.

Logan sighed as he walked over to the intercom and pressed a button. "Who is this?"

"Just open the gate before I ram it."

Logan had a look of shock on his face as he pushed the button to open the gate. Then opened his beer and proceeded to chug it. He then set the bottle on the counter and quickly turned around and left the kitchen.

"Hey Badger wait up." Tabitha called as she followed after him with Amara right behind her.

"Vhat's going on?" Kurt asked as he saw the both of them run out of the kitchen.

"There's some chick at the gate for Badger." Tabitha said without slowing down.

"vhat!?" Kurt followed after them.

They got outside to see Logan sake his head and walk down the steps as the blue sedan drive down the driveway, around the fountain and stop in front of the steps.

"I wonder who it is." Amara said to no one in particular.

"Probably some secret girlfriend."

"If she ver secret she vouldn't come here." Kurt said as he rolled his eyes at Tabitha's instance that it was a girlfriend.

"You even old enough to drive kid?" Logan asked as he stood at the bottom of the steps with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm not a kid."

"ya gotta take that to the garage."

"Then open it."

"Elf, go open the garage."

"Vhat! Ve do even know vho she iz."

"Go." Logan barked

Kurt groaned as he teleported away. A few moments later the garage door opened and the Sedan drove away from the steps and towards the garage.

"So who is she Badger." Tabitha asked as she and Amara followed him to the garage.

"Smith, how many times have I told ya, my name is Wolverine or Logan, not Badger."

"What, so you get to give us all nick names, but we can't."

"Now yer catchin' on."

"That's not fair."

"I'm an adult, I don't have to be fair."

"Come on who is she?" Tabitha asked again as the three of them walked into the garage.

"Go stand over there with the Elf." Logan said as he ignored Tabitha's question and pointed over to the door.

"Not until--" Tabitha stopped mid sentence when the look he gave her clearly said: Keep it up and you're going to regret it.

Tabitha groaned as she and Amara walked over to Kurt and could see a weird look on his face. Tabitha and Amara looked over to the car to see a girl who looked to be about fifteen or sixteen, with long black hair and green eyes. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap shirt, a watch on her left wrist, a choker, dark blue jeans, a brown belt and black combat boots. She had a green duffel bag with an orange strap over her left shoulder and was also holding what appeared to be an X-Men jacket in her right hand.

"Where did ya get the car?" Logan asked.

"California." She said as she walked over to the back of the car and opened the trunk.

"Does she look familiar to anyone else?" Tabitha whispered.

"I…I th-think it's that girl…that--that um broke in." Amara answered in fear.

"Oh." Tabitha responded with fear colored in her voice as well.

"Ya steal it?"

"Yes." She said as she started pulling a couple of shopping bags out and then closed the trunk. "Here." she walked towards Logan and held the jacket out to him.

Logan smiled and took it from her before saying "ya alright?"

"Yes."

"Laura."

"I'm fine." Laura said as she walked around Logan and towards the door where Kurt, Amara and Tabitha were still standing. Laura could smell the fear practically dripping off all three of them. Feeling guilty that they were so afraid of her she decided that she should apologize. "I'm sorry for attacking you guys." All three of them nodded too afraid to speak. Laura had expected this. They had all felt safe at the institute, they had the security, their mutations, and as far as they knew the unstoppable Wolverine and she had single-handedly destroyed it all. She had gotten past the security, taken out every mutant, but Wolverine in under fifteen minutes and had almost killed said mutant in the end. It was fine with her if they stayed afraid of her, she decided, it would make it easier when she needed to disappear.

Kurt silently opened the door that lead into the house and held it open so the others could get in. Once everyone was in Kurt closed the door and the followed after the four of them into the kitchen and had only made it a few paces before stopping and standing beside Tabitha and Amara.

Logan and Laura kept walking through the kitchen as Logan started a conversation. "What's in the shopping bags?"

"Cloths." Laura said as she followed after him.

They walked out of the kitchen leaving Amara, Kurt and Tabitha to stand in the Kitchen in silence. "We have to tell everyone." Tabitha said.

"Yeah." Amara agreed as all three of them left the Kitchen to inform their housemates of their new visitor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Logan and Laura)**

"What's in the duffel bag?" Logan started.

"Stuff."

"Could ya be a little more specific?"

"It doesn't concern you."

Logan sighed and shook his head before saying "Look darlin' you're safe here, so you can relax."

"What makes you think I'm not relaxed?" Laura said as she glared over at Logan and he could hear the edge in her voice.

"Take it easy," Logan held his hands up in surrender "yer shoulders are tense and ya keep lookin' around like somethin' going to attack ya."

"I'm on grad." She looked forward again.

"Forget I said anything." Logan said as he went to knock on a door, however, a voice beat him to it.

"Come in."

"I hate it when he does that." Logan grumbled under his breath as he opened the door. He held it open for Laura to walk in and she could see Professor Xavier sitting behind his desk with a kind, welcoming smile on his face.

"It's good to see you again. I'm glad that we could meet under better circumstances this time. Please have a seat." Xavier said as gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk.

"I'm sorry about attacking the school." Laura said as she took a seat and set her duffel bag in her lap with her shopping bags on the floor next to the chair and Logan standing on her other side.

"It's quit alright. May I ask what it is that brought you here?"

"I…I don't know. I just started driving and ended up here."

"Well you're more than welcome to stay for as long as you like."

"What do mean--" Logan attempted to interrupt.

_Logan we will discuss this when she leaves._

Xavier turned his attention back to Laura. "Now, I have called for an escort to show you to your room. You may come in Storm."

"You know Charles I don't think anyone in this house will ever get use to that." Storm said as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

Laura stood up out of her chair, slung her bag back over her shoulder and picked up her shopping bags. She turned around and could hear Storm suck in a breath at recognizing her.

"Storm, I would like you to take her to a bedroom." _It's alright Storm she means us no harm_

Trusting the professor's judgment she chose not to question. "Of course Charles, right this way Laura." Storm opened the door and gestured for Laura to follow her.

Laura started walking towards the door but then suddenly stopped and turned around. "Thank you professor."

"You're quite welcome Laura." Laura then turned back around and followed Storm out of the room.

"Now what the hell was up with saying: you can stay as long as you like, I don't want her to leave."

"Logan please calm down. We can't box her, the moment we make her feel like a prisoner is the moment she decides to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Storm and Laura)**

"This will be your room." Storm said as she walked into a bedroom with Laura following behind her.

The room was just like any other room in the Xavier Institute. It had a queen size bed, a nightstand with a lamp, a dresser with a mirror, a balcony and a closet. Laura walked over to her bed and placed her shopping bags on top as Storm opened her curtains. Storm then turned back around to see Laura squatted on the floor putting her duffel bag underneath her bed. "Why don't you unpack that?"

"I need it close to the bed."

"Oh, okay. Do you have any cloths?" Storm asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes." Laura said as she reached into one for her shopping bags and started pulling things out. Storm watched as she pulled out an orange jersey, a pair of green shorts, sneakers, and a blue jacket. She then reached into the other bag and pulled out a hooded sweater, a couple of t-shirts, a skirt, a tank top, a pair of jeans, underwear and socks.

"Is this all you have?"

"Yes." Laura suddenly sniffed and looked over left shoulder at her door and after a few seconds of watching could see a petite brunette walk through the doorway.

"Hi I'm Kitty, I was asked to come show you around and introduce you to the other students."

Laura shook Kitty's outstretched hand as Kitty smiled at her. "I already know my way around the school and I also know all of the residents." Laura then turned her attention back to the cloths on her bed. She really had no interest in making friends; they would only get in her way.

"How?" Kitty asked as she watched Laura pick up her shirts and walk over to her closet.

"I watched the school for a week before I broke in."

"Oh, that's a pretty long time. Well there are some people that weren't here when you broke in."

Deciding that meeting new people would be good, if only to find out about their powers, she agreed to go with Kitty.

Storm had walked over to Kitty and had attempted to have a private conversation with her. Unfortunately Laura's sensitive hearing could still hear what they were saying.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright showing her around?"

"Yeah, besides Mr. Logan said we weren't even her targets, she just didn't want us helping him."

"Alright." Storm tuned around to face Laura and said "I hope you enjoy staying here."

Laura only nodded in response.

Storm smiled and nodded in return before leaving the two girls alone in the room.

"Okay come on." Kitty said as she turned around and walked out into the hallway.

Laura followed Kitty out into the hallway and closed the door to her bedroom. "You never gave me your name." Kitty said as they walked down the hall.

"Laura."

Kitty then went into a long explanation about the rules as they continued walking down the hallway. They then walked down the stairs and headed to what Kitty called the rec. room and explained most of the students hung out there during the day. Kitty opened the door and let Laura go in first.

The occupants in the room were far too absorbed in what they were doing to notice that someone had entered the room. Laura looked around and could see Ray, Jamie and Sam were playing with something that had to do with cars going on a track on the television. Tabitha, Amara, another Jamie and a blond haired boy were playing with sticks and colorful balls on a green table.

Kitty cleared her throat to get their attention and was a little irritated when everybody but Sam gave her their attention. "Sam that means you too."

"One sec Kitty."

Kitty only rolled her eyes and waited for Sam to turn around before saying "everyone this is Laura." She then pointed over to the blond haired boy "That's Alex Masters, he's Scott's brother. He shoots plasma in the form of blasts from his hands." Laura nodded to show that she had heard. "Great. Do you guys know where Jubilee and Rhane are?"

"What, we aren't good enough company?" Tabitha teased

"She doesn't know Jubilee and Rhane."

"You didn't introduce us." Jamie called

"She already knows the rest of you."

"Oh."

"So where are they?"

"They're outside playin' fetch." Sam answered

"Thanks, come on Laura." Kitty said as she grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her through the closed door.

Kitty and Laura walked outside trying to find the two people she had yet to see.

"Head's up!"

Kitty turned just in time to see Laura turn on her left foot, bring her right hand up with a claw out and slice the oncoming Frisbee in half. Kitty looked around Laura to see Roberto, running behind Rhane who was in the process of shape shifting out of her wolf form.

"Sorry about that." Roberto said once he got close enough.

"That's okay. Meet the new member of our family." Kitty said as she gestured to Laura, who had squatted down to pick up the halves of the Frisbee.

"Hey, you look familiar." Roberto said once Laura stood up.

"I'm the one that broke in." Laura said as she held the pieces of Frisbee out to Roberto

"Oh." he said as he hesitantly reached out and took them from her.

"Anyway," Kitty changed the subject before things got even more uncomfortable. "This is Rhane and as you have probably figured out she shape shifts into a wolf."

"Ye the one broke in? That's quite a feat lass."

Laura only nodded as she was not quite sure how to respond to what Rhane had said.

"Where's Jubilee?" Kitty asked as she looked around.

"Her and Bobby went back inside to get something to drink." Roberto answered.

"Thanks." Kitty turned around to see Jubilee opening the front door. "Hey we were just coming to see you."

"Well I came to tell you guys that diner was ready. What did you need me for?"

Roberto and Rhane both ran into the house in their excitement for diner leaving the three of them to talk.

"This is Laura." Kitty said as she started walking up the stairs into the house. "This is Jubilee she shoots fireworks from her hands."

They then walked into the dinning room to see everyone setting up the diner table.

"Do you want to help us?" Kitty asked.

"No." Laura decided it was better that she just stay out of their way.

"Okay." Kitty said as she and Jubilee walked off to help set up diner.

Laura watched as twenty Jamie's walked around setting up silverware and napkins as plates floated gently down to the table. Bobby walked around the table filling cups with ice as Jubilee, Amara, Rhane, Tabitha and Kitty came out of the kitchen carrying different kinds of drinks. Everyone else then walked out of the kitchen carrying covered blows and trays.

"So, Half-Pint show ya around?"

"Yes." Laura was not surprised that Logan was standing beside her.

"Come on." Logan then led Laura over to the table and sat down. Laura sat in scilence as the professor introduced to the whole student body and had told everyone to treat her as any other new student.

Kitty sat on Laura's other side and asked "You ever--." Kitty had stopped mid sentence at seeing Laura eating about as fast as she could.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down dralin' yer gonna choke, didn't ya eat on the road?"

"Yes." Laura said once she swallowed and then proceeded to shove more food in her mouth.

"Why are ya eatin' so fast?" Logan asked as he waited for her to swallow.

"I have always eaten this fast."

Logan decided to let it go as she had already almost finished half the plate and knew that in the next few minutes she would be done. Once Laura did finish she sat and watched everyone else eat and interact with one another. It was something HYDRA had always had her do, it was so she knew how to blend in to her surroundings. About an hour later everyone was finished with their meals and cleaned up. Laura had attempted to get out of the room without getting caught unfortunately Kitty saw her.

"Hey where are you going, we were going to watch a movie."

Laura stood still for a moment trying to think up a good excuse, unfortunately someone beat her to it.

"She'd love to."

Laura glared over her shoulder at Logan for forcing her to be with the other students.

"Great." Kitty said as she grabbed her and lead her to the television room.

Laura sat down in a chair and watched as the others argued over which movie to see. Finally coming to a decision based on voting everyone settled down to enjoy the movie. By the end of the movie Laura was just confused. Everyone watching had laughed at several parts of the movie and Laura had not found one thing funny.

"Not yer cup a tea, huh?"

Laura looked over to see Rogue standing to her left and gave her a confused look before saying, "I'm not drinking tea."

Rogue smiled to her self at Laura's answer before saying, "Ah know, it just means ya weren't inta the movie."

Laura shook her head no.

"Alright," Scott said as he got up off the couch. "Time for bed everyone and don't forget there's a training session in the morning before school." Several of the students groaned and or booed at Scott, but still got out of the room to go to bed. Laura remained seated on the chair as she was not ready to go to bed.

"ya know that included you to."

"I wanted to check the security." Laura got up out of her chair and turned to face Logan, who had surprisingly watched the movie as well. Logan had look on his face that showed that he wanted to ague that she did not have too, but the look on Laura's face clearly said it was not up for debate.

"Fine let's go."

Logan walked around the school setting the security with Laura pointing out all the flaws. By the end of the whole thing Logan was quite dissatisfied with the security and had promised Laura that they would fix it as soon as possible. They then walked to Laura's room, said their goodnights and Laura closed her door behind her.

Laura walked through her dark room and sat down on the edge of her bed. She then proceeded to pull off her combat boots and set them next to the bed. She pulled back her comforter and laid down still wearing her street cloths because training had always taught her to be ready. The last thing Laura saw before going to sleep was her watch, showing the time of 11:15:06 p.m.

Laura saw Logan, or what was left of him, strapped to a table cut open like a frog. Several scientists were standing around him inspecting him and taking notes. Storm was begging to be let out of a small room, her voice hoarse from talking and probably screaming. All of the other X-men were white rooms being experimented on. The next scene she saw was of herself standing in the training room at HYDRA and Kimura in the observation room with an evil smirk on her face. Laura then watched in horror as the New Mutants came up from the floor. They all looked sick, exhausted as if they were going to drop any moment, their arms were covered in pin pricks, starvation was obvious and their spirits broken. Laura watched herself breathe in through her nose and then saw her eyes become blood shot; it could only mean one thing: The Trigger Scent. Laura then watched herself slaughter them all, they had not stood a chance. Laura then felt someone grab her shoulder and instinct took over as she popped her claws, turned and drove them into her attacker's chest. Unfortunately she realized all too late that she was no longer dreaming.

* * *

**A.N.: yes Laura did stab someone, I just couldn't resist adding a cliff hanger. Well I hope I kept everyone in character and that you guys enjoyed this first chapter. I have know idea when the second one will be up. I am sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes it's really late plus I am bad with those. Oh by the way Jamie, Sam and Ray were playing a racing video game. Please Review!!**

**my reason for laura's eating habit: In her comic book her and her cousin are at lunch and Laura's tray is pushed off to the side while her cousin is still eating. which leads me to believe that either her cousin eats slow or Laura eats fast. It makes more since to me that she would eat fast because I do not think that the facility would give her a lot of time to eat.**


	2. Mistake

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men**

**A/N: Once again thanks to all of my reviewers. **

**Thanks as well to Mystic Midnight for beta reading this.**

* * *

**Mistake**

Logan walked down the darkened hallway towards the girl's wing because the Professor had told him telepathically that Laura was having a very stressful nightmare. Logan opened Laura's door and was bombarded with the thick smell of sweat and fear. He looked over at Laura's bed to see her hyperventilating and whimpering. He went over to her bed and called her name to try and wake her. When that had not worked he grabbed her shoulder, which turned out to be his biggest mistake.

Laura's four adamantium claws drove into his chest, narrowly missing his heart, but puncturing a lung. Laura sat in shock for a split second before pulling her claws out of his chest. Logan staggered backwards and griped her nightstand for support breathing heavily as the blood dripped down his bare chest. Laura flew out of bed, dropped to her knees and grabbed her duffel bag.

"What…are…ya doin'?" Logan asked while struggling to breathe as his wounds were healing.

Laura did not answer; only turned and ran for her balcony.

"Laura!" Logan called as he tried to grab her.

"What's going--oh my God Mr. Logan!" Kitty had phased strait through the wall that she shared with Laura and saw Logan hunched over bleeding.

"Go get Jean." Logan said as he went after Laura.

Laura slammed her shoulder into her balcony door braking it open as she had forgot to unlock it before going to bed and had not wanted to waste time opening it. She stumbled out into the rain and hoped off her balcony with Logan following closely behind.

"Laura, stop!" Logan called as he continued to chase her across the front yard.

Laura continued to ignore him and ran for the front gates. That did not last long as the next moment she was stopped in her tracks, but not because she chose too. Jean had telekinetically grabbed a hold of her to keep her from running. Laura sent thoughts to Jean in an attempt to get Jean to let her go and was pleased to be released. That however did not matter, because the next moment Logan tackled her.

"Get off!" Laura attempted to struggle but found it very difficult as he weighed about three times as much as she did.

"What are ya doin'?"

"This was a mistake."

"I'm not mad, I know it was an accident."

"That's not the point!" Laura said as she continued to struggle, as the fighter in her refused to give up.

"What are ya talkin' about?"

"What if it hadn't been you?"

"What?"

"If it had been Kitty? She would be dead right now."

Logan sat in silence for a moment, he had not thought of what would happen had it been someone else. He knew that the only reason Laura had missed his heart was because her claws had slid off his ribcage. Logan sighed as he pulled Laura to her feet.

"Let go!" Laura continued to struggle as Logan held both her wrists in his right hand.

"Yer not goin' anywhere, so stop strugglin'." Logan then proceeded to drag her back in the direction of the house. Laura could see the entire school outside watching. Jean was clutching her head as Scott held her up and she also noted that the professor seemed to be the only one that was relaxed.

After a few minutes of digging her heels into the earth Laura gave up and allowed Logan to lead her back to the house. She knew that she could have attacked him but she wasn't so sure she wanted to leave anymore. He actually cared enough to stop her from leaving and she really had nowhere else to go.

"I would like everyone else to go back to bed. Laura, I would like to talk to you before going back to bed." said the Professor

Laura and Logan sat in the chairs in front of the professor's desk; both wrapped in towels to keep the mud from getting on the chairs.

"Now, Laura, can you tell me what happened?"

Laura looked up from her duffel bag that was sitting on her lap she had mud on her cheeks and pieces of her hair was plastered to her face. "I was dreaming and I felt someone grab so I reacted. After I stabbed him I panicked and ran."

"Alright, would you like to talk about this dream?"

Laura shook her head no.

"Alright, you're welcome to go back to bed."

Laura had a look of shock on her face she thought for sure she was in trouble. Memories of Kimura beating for her mistakes passed through her mind and she found it odd that that was all he had to say. Laura put her duffel bag back over her shoulder and started to leave the room.

"Hold up Laura, I want to know what's in that bag."

Laura turned around to face Logan who was still sitting in the chair. "I already told you that it did not concern you."

"It was the only thing you grabbed when you left the room." Logan said as he as he got up out of his chair and walked towards her. Laura tightened her grip on her bag obviously afraid he was going to take it from her.

"Logan I do believe that Laura is entitled to some privacy."

"I happen to know that she has a gun in it, Chuck."

Laura got an angry look on her face before yelling at Logan "If you knew, why didn't you take it earlier?"

"I wasn't certain you were carrying it, now I know for sure."

"Laura is this true?"

"Would it matter?"

"I need to know that my students are safe."

"I wouldn't need a gun to hurt your students."

"I never said I was worried you were going to hurt them with it"

"They would not need a gun either."

"Be that as it may I would feel better knowing that you did not have a weapon on you."

"I always have a weapon on me."

"Just give him the gun."

Laura blew out a frustrated breath as she squatted down and opened her bag. Logan walked behind her to try and see in the bag over her shoulder but Laura shifted positions to keep him from seeing. Laura then pulled out a handgun and zipped her bag back up. She threw her bag back over her shoulder and walked towards the Professor's desk.

"Thank you, Laura." The professor said as Laura set the gun down on his desk. Laura only nodded in response and left the room.

Logan started walking towards the door when the professor stopped him. "Logan."

"Yeah." Logan said as he turned to face the professor.

"I believe that Laura is in need of intense therapy."

"You get her to talk? Great, Chuck."

"Actually Logan, I was thinking you would be a much better candidate."

"You want me to do what?" Logan had a look of complete shock on his face.

"You would be able to relate to her the best, Logan."

"I'll talk to her." Logan said as he left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laura walked into her bedroom and locked the door behind her. She set her duffel bag down on the floor next to her bed and then changed out of her mud and rain soaked cloths. She pulled the belt off her pants and wrapped it around the handles of her French door to keep it closed. Laura then sat down on her bed and put the duffel bag in her lap. She started pulling out a pair of sneakers, a few files, a bloodstained copy of Pinocchio and her fighting uniform; the bottom of the bag had been lined with money. She unfolded the clothing and pulled out a couple of CD's. Laura opened the CD cases to cheek for damages from when Logan had tackled her. Once she was satisfied that everything was fine she put everything back in the bag, zipped it up and placed it back under the bed. Laura then lay down in bed, checked her watch (3:12:06AM), rolled over and went to sleep.

Laura awoke at 5:00am just like she did every morning. Once she used the restroom she walked down the hallway without making a single sound. She knew that everyone except Logan was still asleep, and that the others would not wake up until around seven. She walked into the empty kitchen and glanced around for a moment to figure out something to eat. Once coming to a conclusion she made herself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the island to eat. She ate as fast as she could, rinsed her bowl and spoon in the sink and went outside.

Once outside Laura stretched and then bowed to an invisible opponent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan had come outside to run one of the outdoor obstacle courses to make sure that it worked for later, what he had not expected to see was Laura practicing in the front lawn. He walked towards her and stood about ten feet away and watched her.

"I don't like being watched." Laura said as she continued to practice.

"I didn't think you noticed me. So wanna run an obstacle course?"

Laura turned around to face Logan and enthusiastically nodded her head obviously overjoyed at the possibility of having a decent training session.

"So," Logan started as he led Laura in the direction of the obstacle course. "Wanna talk about last night?"

"No."

Logan sighed and shook his head he could already tell that it was going to be difficult to get her to talk. "How bout the nightmare you had?"

"That would fall under the category of last night."

"Look, Laura, ya gotta trust us sometime."

"Technically I don't."

Logan was quiet for a moment trying to think of the best way to get her to talk. "Ya know I have nightmares too."

"Logically everyone does."

"About the project."

Laura turned and gave Logan a confused look, "You said you didn't remember anything."

"I don't they're repressed memories and when I go to sleep sometimes I relive them."

"Which ones?"

"Most of the time, it's the bonding process."

"They left you awake too?"

A look of anger flashed onto his face as he asked, "They left you awake? Sarah never said anything about you being awake."

"Dr. Rice didn't want me put under."

His look of anger tuned to one of sorrow, "I'm sorry Laura you never should have had to put up with that."

"Where is this obstacle course?" Laura said changing the subject.

Logan decided not to push her into talking. He knew they were going to have to take baby steps. Logan walked over to a statue and popped the head up on it reviling a red button underneath. Logan pushed the button and several weapons to pop out of the ground and from other statues. Logan and Laura then both walked over to the start of the course.

"Alright," Logan said "the course will start in ten seconds and remember, be careful."

Laura glared at Logan in response clearly not happy at being treated like a newbie.

A buzzer sounded and they both ran the course. Once finished Logan was surprised that Laura had managed to keep up as well as she had. They ran the course a couple more times and at almost six in the morning the younger students came out to run the course. Laura had decided that she wanted to watch their training session, so she sat down in the grass and observed.

What she saw had shocked her completely. Nobody seemed to be paying any attention to what Logan had to say. Jubilee and Bobby were leaning on each other and appeared to be falling asleep standing up. Tabitha was inspecting her nails, and Amara and Rhane kept whispering to each other. Roberto appeared to be falling asleep as well and kept trying to lean on Sam who kept pushing him. She did note that Sam and Alex appeared to be the only ones the most awake but she wasn't sure they were paying attention any way. Yet oddly enough it wasn't the students that surprised Laura the most, it was Logan.

All Logan did was yell at Jubilee, Bobby and Roberto to wake up, Rhane and Amara to stop talking and for Tabitha to pay attention. That was all he did: yell. Laura was bombarded with memories of her training sessions. She had never thought to disobey or not listen to any of her teachers and anytime she had made a mistake she was beaten for it by Kimura or drilled harder. Filled with anger at watching the display in front of her Laura stood up and started to walk away.

"Where ya goin' Laura?"

Laura turned around to face Logan and said, "I wanted to explore."

"Okay." Logan said as he turned his attention back to the training session.

Laura walked into the house and all the way upstairs to her room. She locked the door behind her and then sat on her bed. Still full of anger she popped the first claw in her right hand and slid it across her left underside forearm in a diagonal line. She only cut into the skin and felt better at seeing the blood trickle down her arm. She repeated the movement in the opposite direction crating an X on her arm.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review!  
**

**Comic info:**

**When Logan is referring to Sarah not mentioning that Laura was wake when she got her metal claws he's talking about a letter. Sarah wrote Laura a letter explaining why she was created and her thoughts and notes on Laura's experience. She sent a copy of the letter to Logan incase anything happened to herself.**

**In the comics Laura cuts herself.**


End file.
